legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Toxikita vs. Nya
Editor's note: Sorry, Terabyte has been busy lately. We're trying to clean up his work. Thanks for your patience. Commander Flash, who is wearing eyeglasses, is sitting at his desk in his office, poring over some old maps of the Fighting Pyramid. A shadowy helmeted figure (not Streak or Spike) enters the office. Flash: Ah, Rose, my beautiful pri- I mean, daughter. What can I do for you? Rose: I came to report ythe results of the last battle. Flash: All right, as long as Lord Vampyre lost. Rose: He did. I don't know what exaxtly happened, but he and Clutch Powers fell victim to Toxikita. Flash: Excellent! Let me tell Streak and Spike. Flash picks up a walkie-talkie. Flash: (over radio) Commander Flash to Streak. You and Spike go to Toxikita's locker room and convince her to join our side. Over. Rose: I'll go check on Lord Ra, if you don't mind. Rose leaves. Flash: (over radio) Yes, her next opponent is Nya. She must not fail! Over. Later, in Toxikita's locker room. Toxikita: So you want me to join your side, eh? Give me one good reason. Streak: You're guaranteed to get the Super Crown and beat Tee-Vee in the finals! Spike: Not only that, but you're guaranteed to get the Super Crown and beat Tee-Vee in the finals! SLAP! Streak: Sorry, he's a bit talkative. Anyway, Nya should be a pushover, right? She can only use Spinjitzu, and also- Toxikita: Spinjitzu? Do you realize that that's one of the most powerful ninja attacks? Do you also realize that I'm battle a fellow opponent in the Tournament of Elements? Streak: Yes... Right... Anyway, Rose was sent to take Nya's katanas. Toxikita: That's cheating! I'm telling Amset-Ra! Toxikita leaves. Streak: Little does she know that he is captured! Spike wakes up. Spike: Girls... go figure... Meanwhile... Axel: I don't feel comfortable with all these security cameras hanging all over the place. Wyldstyle: Yeah, this is creepy. This is either the doing of Commander Flash or the doing of Pharaoh Hotep. Dr. Inferno: We must press on... Caila Phoenix: Welcome to Amset-Ra's awesome Fighting Pyramid! I'm the replacement-replacement-replacement announcer, since Invizable left to run some errands, Gorzan sued Griffun Turner for his excessive use of "dude", and Terabyte... um... also left. We also have a replacement host, since Pharaoh Hotep left to find his missing coffee cup. Everyone, meet Skylor! Skylor: I want to see a fair fight! And whoever loses, I'll steal her powers! Caila: Whoa. Creepy. All right, let's get down to business. In the Red Corner is the mistress of Pollutonium, Toxikita! Toxikita: Prepare to ingest the poison of your loss! Adam Acid: Go, Toxikita! Retox: Where's my piggy bank, Toxie? Toxikita: For the billionth time, QUIT CALLING ME TOXIE! And it's in your pocket! Retox: It is, Toxie? Toxikita: YES!! Caila: In the Blue Corner is the junior Ninja of Fire and younger sister of Kai, Nya! Nya: I vill show you vhat I'm made of! Skylor: I'm stealing your powers, Lord Vampyre! STEAL! Lord Vampyre: Eeeek! Lord Vampyre runs out of the stadium. Pippin: Nya is disqualified. Nya: No I'm not! I got my katanas back from that helmeted creep, so I can fight now! Streak enters the stadium and mingles with the audience. Caila: Li'ella, make your prediction, please. Li'ella: Allrighty, y'all, here's my little old prediction. It's basically a little old fire vs. poison match, and since fire burns anything green, I predict that Nya will win. Meanwhile... Flash: Argh! Li'ella chose wrong! Remind Pharaoh Hotep not to choose such lousy predictors! Rose: Yes, Commander. Flash: Li'ella, just you wait until I get my little old hands on you! Rose: Calm down, Commander. Flash: I! AM! CALM! Back at the match... Caila: Great prediction, Li'ella! Pippin, could you please start us off? Pippin: Could you please fight? Tremor: Tremor is complaining that this is not beefy enough! STEAL! Tremor: Tremor is so weak... Nya: Spinjitzu! Woosh! Toxikita: Oh, that again, huh? Get a load of THIS!!! CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK... Caila: Wow, Toxikita built her mech from 70169 Agent Stealth Patrol! Toxikita: Brace yourself, young ninja... SPRAY! DODGE! Toxikita: Kids these days... Caila: Toxikita attempted to spray Nya, but she dodged. Nya: Construct! CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK! Toxikita: Copycat! You built- Nya: The Samurai Mech? It's perfect for totaling your mech. Toxikita: It's also perfect for falling out of the stadium! SPRAY! CRASH! Pippin: Check this out, Johnny, it appears that Toxikita beat Nya! Johnny Thunder: I hope Nya wasn't working for Emperor Chang Wu... Dr. Kilroy: I say, Johnny, a samurai lost to an environmentalist. Do you know what that means? Johnny Thunder: PARR-TAY! Caila: Toxikita's mech shot the Samurai Mech in the leg, knocking it out of the ring. Streak: Now this is good news... Streak leaves the stadium. Editor's Note: As you can see, we're still trying to fix this problem. Be patient... Streak and Spike run into Commander Flash's office, both talking at the same time. Flash: One at a time! You first, Streak. Streak: Toxikita was successful! Flash: Excellent! Rose, bring her in! Rose leaves to do so. Spike: Emergency! Someone's on our trail! At least seven someones! Flash: Argh! If it's the Pyramid Staff, we'll need an army!... Wait... We are an army... Rose re-enters with Toxikita. Toxikita: So, do I get a prize or something? Flash: Even better! I, Commander Flash, will give you a role in the TARDIS. Toxikita: Thanks, but I need to fight in the next- Flash: We'll help you win the battle. Toxikita: That's nice, but- Flash: And we'll give you a free copy of LEGO Dimensions. Toxikita: Alright, I'm in! On the other side of the wall, a few moments later... Invizable: Listen! I hear voices! Wyldstyle: Where? Dr. Inferno: On the other side of the wall! Listen! Voice 1: We must not let them know our identities! Voice 2: Otherwise, we're in big trouble. Voice 3: Quiet! They might hear you! ... Wyldstyle: That could have been Commander Flash! Dr. Inferno: Now we know he's not alone on this. He has at least two accomplices. Nya enters. Nya: Can I help you guys? Axel: You know about Commander Flash? Nya: I was visited by one of his goons. She took my katanas! Dr. Inferno: She? Nya: Yup. She said, "I'll take those. Commander Flash needs these." Dr. Inferno: What did she look like Nya: She was all shadowy, but I recognized an old-fashioned helmet with hair. Dr. Inferno: Thanks. Now we know Flash has at least three accomplices. Nya: That's all for now. Ogel: Wait! They're speaking again! Voice 1: So now what should I do? Nya: That's Toxikita's voice! That traitor! Dr. Inferno: Sh! Voice 2: -Amset-Ra to the dungeon, and then- (the rest is inaudible) Dr. Inferno: Thanks for the help, Nya. Can we recruit you? Nya: Since I'm elimimated from the season, sure! Dr. Inferno: Now we need to break Amset-Ra out of the dungeon. Wyldstyle: And learn the identities of Commander Flash and his henchmen! Meanwhile... Pharaoh Hotep: Who is the TARDIS? There is a noise behind Hotep. He turns around, and there is Doctor Who, as the Twelfth Doctor. Doctor Who: You would like to know who the TARDIS is? Pharaoh Hotep: Very much. Doctor Who: The TARDIS is a band of time-traveling shadowy minifigures. I used to work for them. I was the one who brought your son back from the past. But it was a trick. They were using me to kidnap him. When I learned about this, I left them without saying goodbye. Pharaoh Hotep: I'm sorry to hear that. Are you too looking for my son? Doctor Who: I am. The only way we can find him is if we work together. Pharaoh Hotep: Let's do this. End Transmission. See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Toxikita vs. Nya? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 2 Category:Round 1 Battles